mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
11 Magaw Place: The Beach Party
11 Magaw Place: The Beach Party is a direct-to-video compilation combining clips of beach or island related segments from Barney, The Muppet Show, and Sesame Street Release Date: June 27, 1996 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1996 {| border="6" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Annette Monster and Frankie Monster sing "Love the Ocean" to urge others to "show respect for the sea" and refrain from throwing trash in the water. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Tyrone Davis sings "Island of Emotion" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Song | style="text-align: center"|The Gullah Gullah Island Theme Song |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cast Insert | style="text-align: center"|"Between You and Me" (Gina and Savion) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney's Imagination Island Scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Tosha, Shawn, Derek & Min sings "That's What An Island Is" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird sings “Admiral Bird”. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|A shark sings about his perfectly "Pearl White Teeth" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|I am dry, they are wet (man laying on the beach) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Song | style="text-align: center"|Robin and Kermit the Frog sing "Octopus' Garden" by Ringo Starr. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"The Rhymies at Sea" - Larry, Mary and Barry sail on a ship, which sinks. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Camp Wannagohoma: Grover tries to teach his campers (including Roosevelt Franklin) about what an island is, but he gets his vocabulary mixed up. He also fails to notice when the campers board the motorboat for lunch, leaving him stranded. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit the Frog sings "Caribbean Amphibian" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jim Henson Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|'Fraggle Rock:' Red's Drippy Dilemma. One of the pipes has a leak, but Red doesn't feel like fixing it; she's too busy with her swimming extravaganza. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Monsterpiece Theater: Chariots Of Fur |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Hispanic community of Anything Muppets sings "It Sure is Hot!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Beneath the waves, Captain Elmo Cousteau searches for the treasure of the missing soap. He encounters a policeman fishy, who shows him the way to the treasure and back home. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"One Banana" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Count counts seven bananas. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|At the beach, the Twiddlebugs notice that only Thomas has a beach umbrella, which they decide to share. They soon notice that they have no idea where the ocean is. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and friends sing "Do De Rubber Duck" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Jim Henson Hour Song | style="text-align: center"|Kermit the Frog and his friends sing "Sweet Vacation" |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:11 Magaw Place Video